


Logan’s B-Day

by locked_prism



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locked_prism/pseuds/locked_prism
Summary: Roman plans to give Logan a nice birthday.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Logan’s B-Day

**Author's Note:**

> Roman POV. I know this is late for his birthday but life happened and I still want to post this.

Today is Logan’s birthday and obviously I have to do something special for the nerd. So I planned out a movie night with everyone and I’m going to help Patton make him a special breakfast.

I’m the first one to awake so I go to Patton’s room to wake him up.

I open the door and walk over to his bed where he’s sleeping soundly. He looks so cute like that. I gently nudge his shoulder and then shake him, “Patton.” He stirs a little but remains asleep. “Patton,” I shake him again, a bit less softer than before.

“mmm,” He slowly opens his eyes, “Roman?”

“Hey Pat. It’s Logan’s birthday. Want to help me make him breakfast?”

Patton sits up, “Yeah!”

We head to the kitchen and I tell Patton what I have planned.

“So I have a movie night planned with everyone and this breakfast for him and obviously we’re going to smother him with affection all day.”

“Lovely!”

“So for the breakfast I’m thinking we make some pancakes.”

“Pancakes it is. Let’s get to it.”

Patton and I have fun making the pancakes and perhaps things get a bit messy.

Virgil walks in when we have batter all over ourselves and we’re giggling.

I turn around and look at him, he’s still in his pajamas and he looks all groggy. He doesn’t even have his makeup on yet. He rubs his eyes as he fully walks into the kitchen and sits down on a stool.

“Sup.” He greets.

“Hey kiddo!”

“Uh, we’re just making Logan a birthday breakfast,” I say.

“It’s the 3rd already? Man.” He notices the batter all over us and he pushes himself up on his elbows and gives me a little peck on the lips. I feel my cheeks flush. “Mmm. Tastes good but you should actually pour it in the pan instead of on your face.”

“Yeah we were getting to that.”

“Mmhm, sure. Ya know he's going to wake up soon.”

“Shit.”

“Watch your language, kiddos.”

“Sorry Pat. Virge, you shouldn’t eat raw pancake batter.”

“Hmh,” he grumbles.

Patton and I hurry and actually start pouring in the batter. While they are cooking Patton flips them. I get some yogurt and add some fruit on top and then pour some juice.

Virgil walks up behind me and peers down at what I’m doing.

“This isn’t for you,” I say.

“I’m hungry though.”

“The pancakes are for everyone, you can have some of those. Speaking of which, can you heat up the syrup?”

“Sure.”

Virgil goes to grab the syrup and pop it in the microwave. It dings and he takes it out. Then he hops onto the counter and he swings his feet.

When Patton announces that all the pancakes are done he takes them to the table. We start setting up, putting cups, plates, and silverware down. I set up Logan’s spot with his yogurt.

Patton goes to get Deceit and Remus. They walk in all tired not used to being up this early, Remus a bit more awake than Deceit. He goes and gives Patton a little kiss on the cheek.

“_Don ’t_ remind me why we’re up this early,” Deceit says.

“It’s Logan’s birthday!” Patton exclaims.

“Okay?”

“So we made him a nice breakfast,” I say, “and everyone should be here.”

We hear a door open and close. It’s Logan.

“Shhh, he’s coming.”

He walks in and Patton immediately runs up to him and gives him the biggest hug. “Happy birthday!”

“Oh, good morning Patton.”

I go up to him and plant a kiss on his cheek, “Happy birthday, Lo.”

He fixes his now crooked glasses when Remus then pulls him into a quite passionate kiss. Logan blinks a few times then melts into it. Logan pulls away, face flushed. Logan clears his throat, “good morning everyone.”

“We made you breakfast,” I say.

“Thank you.”

As Logan goes to take his seat Virgil tells him happy birthday as well and Deceit gives him a peck on the lips before everyone takes their seat.

We chat as we eat our breakfast. When we finish we put everything away.

I put my hands behind my back, “Hey Logan, I got something for you.” I summon a bouquet of roses and move them from behind my back.

“Oh, they’re beautiful, Roman. Thank you,” he says as he takes the bouquet. He goes to fill a vase with water to put them in.

“Let’s make a pillow fort!” I exclaim.

We all go to gather our many pillows and blankets and put them all in the living room. We then arrange the blankets on top, going over the couch to the tv. Then we go inside and throw in some extra blankets to use and the pillows.

The others head inside, while I grab some snacks for us.

I pull the blanket in front aside so I can get in. When I’m inside everyone is all cuddled up together except for Virgil who is laying on the couch, his hand hanging off the edge, holding Dee’s. Then I notice Patton is practically laying on top of Logan, making out with him.

I set the snacks down, “Having fun without me?”

Logan hums and I squeeze between Deceit and Patton. “So, movies?”

“Sure.” Virgil mumbles between couch cushions.

“Logan, any requests?”

“Sherlock.”

“BBC?”

“Yeah.”

“Not a movie but okay,” I say as I turn in the tv.

We watch a few episodes, starting from The Study in Pink.

At one point Patton sits up, “Logan, I almost forgot I got you something,” he says as he heads out.

He comes back in holding something. He then holds it out to reveal a unicorn hoodie.

Logan takes the hoodie, “Thank you Patton,” he says, “it’s like my onesie.”

“Right!”

“Put it on,” I say.

Logan huffs and puts it on. Everyone coos at him.

“Aw, Lo, you look so cute,” coos Patton.

He blushes and stuffs his hands in the pockets. “Can we watch Big Hero 6?”

“Of course.”

I turn on Big Hero 6 and we all snuggle back up. I crawl over to Logan and lay myself on top of him. He smiles down at me and runs his fingers through my hair.

“Don’t hog him.” Deceit says.

“He’s mine.”

Deceit then and lays on top of both of us.

“Guys,” Logan huffs out.

“Yeah?”

“Get off me.”

“But we want to cuddle.”

“Can we cuddle without you piling on top of me?”

I sigh, “fine,” and I roll off him but cling to his side. Dee does the same.

At some point during the movie Virgil falls asleep. We don’t notice until the end of the movie.

Patton leans on the couch, “Virgil?”

“I think he’s asleep,” I say, “aw he looks so cute and peaceful when he’s sleeping.”

“We should leave him,” says Patton, “wouldn’t want to wake him up.”

“You’re right.” I lay back down besides Logan. “How’s your birthday?”

“Lovely, dear,” he says and gives me a little peck on the lips. He yawns.

“You tired too?”

“Maybe a little.”

“You can go to sleep if you want.”

Logan yawns again, “mmm.” He snuggles up close to me and we all eventually fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> It may not be good, sorry for any possible mistakes. This is only my 2nd fic. I didn’t really include Remus, sorry. I didn’t know what to do with him. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
